Live as if you were to die tomorrow
by Secretly-In-Love
Summary: Hermione Granger has had some changes made to her life that only 1 person has noticed. Her parents have been murdered before her very eyes by Death Eaters. Of course they didn’t notice poor Hermione Granger hiding in a closet were her mother told her to h
1. The Attack

A/N- Hey this is Draco's-Ice-Princess666. This is like my 6th fiction already laugh out loud. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

Tata for now,

Draco's-Ice-Princess666

**"Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever."**

**_Summery_-** Hermione Granger has had some changes made to her life that only 1 person has noticed. Her parents have been murdered before her very eyes by Death Eaters. Of course they didn't notice poor Hermione Granger hiding in a closet were her mother told her to hide. Hermione is going into her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**_Chapter 1- The Attack _**

I was lying in bed when I heard a huge BANG come from the living room. I new it could be only one thing I grabbed my wand and ran to my parents room to find them coming out of there room with a dazed look in there face.

"Hermione, love what are you doing up?" her father questioned.

"Dad we are under attack and I think I know who it is," I said.

"Who is it dear?" my mother asked.

"The Death Eaters, in other words their dark witches and wizards working for Voldomort," I said quickly, "Ok this is what I want you two to do, go hide or run do anything but get hidden; leave if you have to, leave them to me."

"No we will not leave you Hermione we know you are the greatest witch to ever go to Hogwarts I'm personally not going to let you die defending us we can do it ourselves you go hide dear, I hear them coming; go get out of here NOW!" Mother yelled.

I ran; I ran for them, for me, for everyone who had died at the hands of the Death Eaters. But I hit the end of the hallway and there was not escape I couldn't just jump out the window but wait there's a closet. I ran to the closet and hid in it. I sat there and waited for it to be over. They came up the stairs in their black hooded robes and whit masks.

I heard the unmistakable voice of Lucius Malfoy as he shouted out one of the unforgivable curses 'Cruciatus'. My father who had been fighting really hard was knocked to the ground curling up into a ball from the pain. He started screaming I couldn't bear it. But I knew I had to stay here for them. My mother ran over to him but before she could get there she was hit with the killing curse 'Avada Kavada' (a/n- don't no if its spelt right sorry if it isn't). I started crying my mom was gone from this world and now it was just me and dad. He saw my mothers lifeless body hit the ground and fought off the cruciatus curse and stood up.

"Damn you Lucius you forced me to do something that I never, ever wanted to do," Alan Granger said.

"Oh yah and what would that be Alan use your magic again we all know that you still practice it well no one is looking your wife may be a mudblood but I know you are a pureblood, come one Alan lets see what you've got," Lucius said.

I heard a voice in my head. "Hermione please forgive me for not telling you, I love you I will always be with you, me and you're mother right there in your heart, don't forget us." It was dad he was using telepathical powers to talk to me. It's a good thing I studied this last year and new how to use it. "I will never forget you, I love you daddy," I said to him. "Me to now close your eyes I do not want you to see this," he said. So I closed my eyes obeying him and I heard the most dreaded words "Avada Kavada".

I opened my eyes instantly to see a jet of green light come out of my father's wand and hit him right in the chest. Why did he kill himself? Why didn't he fight? All these question I will never know the answers to. Then I heard, "I don't think the girl is here I think Dumbledore would have known and taken her away."

"Yes I believe so," said Lucius, "lets get out of here I hate the smell of a mudblood."

"Yes, sir lets go," the anonymous person said.

I heard a pop and they were gone. I ran out of the closet and cheeked both of there pulses. They were dead they were no longer living. I had to go to Professor Dumbledore. I ran to the fireplace in my room and grabbed some flew powder and yelled, "Head Master Albus Dumbledore's office!"

I landed in his office with a thump and woke all the paintings up. "What do you want young girl?" asked a woman head master from long ago.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore something has happened to my parents and I need his help I don't know what to do," I told her.

"Ok, dear ill go get him right away," she said and jumped from portrait to portrait until she disappeared.

I sat down in the familiar chair in front of his desk and started to cry. I heard the great mans voice, "Oh dear, Hermione what is the matter?" he asked.

"Professor, my… my… parents are… dead," I said crying even more.

"Oh my goodness, dear come here; come here to me," he said very gently.

I ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and said, "Now dear we will have to go back to your house and get go get the ministry because I do believe it was Voldomort's followers who killed your parents."

"Ok, professor," I said as I held his had as we walked over to the fire place.

"So I guess you found out your father was a wizard didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes I did," I said.

"Yes a fine gentleman and a very good wizard, oh Hermione you are going to stay here for until the end of the school year," he said.

"Ok," I said still crying.

We walked into the fireplace and he grabbed some flew powder and yelled, "Granger Manor!"

-----------------------------------------------

A/N- Hello I hope you liked it. It took me like an hour to write. Please review and tell me what you think of it.


	2. The Investigation

**_A/N_**- Hey it's me again I got my 1 review so I'm updating again. I'm going to end every chapter with a quote and by the way the stories real name is 'Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever' I'm telling you this because it wouldn't let me out the whole title of the story when I posted it so I hope you like it.

Yours truly,

Draco's-Ice-Princess666

p.s. - I would like to give a shout out to-

**runaway mental patient**- thanks you are the first one to review I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry that you don't like 3rd person but that's kind of the only way I can write sorry.

**"Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever."**

_**Chapter 2- The investigation**_

We walked into the living room. The ministry officials were already there. "Professor how is it they know already," I asked.

"Well the Ministry has a count of all the Dark magic done and were it is done so that they can get here right away to try and help the people," he said.

"Oh, well why didn't they get here sooner then and maybe my mother and father would still be alive," I said.

"That I do not know Hermione, I wish I had of heard because I would have been here I'm so sorry about your parents," he said with that twinkle in his eyes gone.

"I don't want sympathy I know he died defending me, and the only thing I don't know is why he didn't fight back why he killed himself?" I asked.

"Well I'm guessing he wanted to through them off your trace by killing himself but that I am not sure well leave it to the ministry officials, but I'm sure they will want a testimony from you," he said gravely.

The Ministry official Cornelius Fudge came walking up to me. "You are now well aware I am guessing that your parents are dead," he said.

"AWARE, AWARE OF COURSE I AM AWARE THAT MY PARENTS ARE DEAD I WATCHED THEM DIE, DEFENDING ME! THEY SHOULD HAVE LET ME FIGHT THEN THEY WOULDN'T BE DEAD AND, AND, AND, AND THEY'D STILL BE ALIVE!" I screamed at him.

"Miss. Granger you are well aware that if you had of fought though you are an excellent witch you would have not survived I new your father personally he would have wanted you to live a happy and safe life that is why we will be putting you into the 'Young Witches and Wizard's protection program" You will be sent to live with a family who will care for you. Your appearance will change and you will be resorted into a totally different house than you, Hermione Granger, could ever possible be in," he said.

"Ok but do you want a testimony from me? Because I know the person who killed my mother, and I know who killed my father I just don't know why," I said.

"Yes just a minute let me go get a quill and some parchment," he said walking away and returning in a minute with some parchment and a quill, "Miss Granger will you follow me to the kitchen so that we could sit down and talk about this?" he said.

"Yes of course," I said and we walked to the kitchen and sat down. Fudge was across from me with Professor Dumbledore sitting there beside me for moral support.

Fudge preformed a spell on the quill to write everything down well we were talking. "Tell me the story Miss Granger," he said.

"Ok, this is what happened, I heard a bang come from my living room and I walked out of my room and down to my parents' room. They had just walked out of their room and asked me what I was doing up, and I told them that I thought we were under attack and I thought I knew who it was and my calculation was right. Well anyway I told them to run, or hide do anything to get away and I would fight them off. But my mother and father weren't so convincing they said no and made me hide well they fought them off. I ran and hid in a closet and then the Death Eaters came up the stairs and my father was fist fight them away and my mother was up against a wall terrified by they he hit whom I'm assuming was Lucius Malfoy because I heard his voice yell out an unforgivable curse at my father the Cruciatus curse. My father fell to the ground in pain, he started screaming and I couldn't bare it but I told myself that they wanted me to stay there in the closet safe. Anyway my mother ran over to my father to try and help him but only half way there Mr. Malfoy yelled another unforgivable curse Avada Kavada. The jet of green light hit my mother and she fell to the ground limp. I chocked back a sob and continued to watch. My father I guess at the sight of my mothers lifeless body fought off the curse and stood up. He started talking. These are the exact words they said.

"_**Damn you Lucius you forced me to do something that I never, ever wanted to do," Alan Granger said.**_

"_**Oh yah and what would that be Alan use your magic again we all know that you still practice it well no one is looking your wife may be a mudblood but I know you are a pureblood, come one Alan lets see what you've got," Lucius said.**_

Then my father came into my head and started talking telepathically to me. This is what he said.

"_**Hermione please forgive me for not telling you, I love you I will always be with you, me and you're mother right there in your heart, don't forget us."**_

And I said.

"_**I will never forget you, I love you daddy,"**_

And he said.

"_**Me to now close your eyes I do not want you to see this,"**_

He then preformed the Avada Kavada curse on himself he died insanely. The 2 Death Eaters that were there then appearted out after they thought I wasn't there. Obviously they wanted to kill me," I said.

"Ok Hermione we will look into that as for Malfoy I will look into him and if he has an alibi I will not be able to do anything ok Hermione, but we need to get you to the Ministry so that you can be changed and put into a home," he said and Professor Dumbledore was about to say something when Fudge cut him off, "Dumbledore you may want to protect her by keeping her at Hogwarts but that wont help we need her to go to a family and that family will not no that she is in the protection program. And we will come up with a story for you to tell the student when they get to school why the great Hermione Granger hasn't come to school. To think about it tell them that she transferred to Drumstang they will understand that. Now come on Hermione I think that there is a family that is willing to adopt you," he said.

---------------------------

A/N- Hey I hope you liked it please review thanks a lot. Here is my ending quote-

_"What we do today, right now, Will have an accumulated effect on all our tomorrows."_


	3. New Home and Appearance

**_A/N- _**Hey its me again, I hope you like this chapter. I would like to give thanks to-

_**God'sGirl88**_

_**Hermione Charlotte Granger**_

_**DrakDreamer17**_

_**Queenofhell**_

_**runaway mental patient**_

_**Annonymous nutshells**_

Thanks for being loyal readers.

Tata for now,

Draco's-Ice-Princess666

**Chapter 3-New Home and Appearance**

Fudge and I walked over to my fireplace. "Step into the fireplace," he said. I stepped and he stepped in next to me. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it down yelling, "Head of the Young Witches and Wizard's Protection Program's office."

I felt the familiar spinning as we landed gracefully into the office. "Hello minister," the woman said.

I recognized her immediately it was Tonks. "Hello Tonks," I said gravely.

"Hello there Hermione," she said happily, "what are you doing here?"

"Her parents have been killed Tonks," Fudge said.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Hermione," Tonks said.

"It's ok," I said.

"Tonks I need to put her into the 'Young Witches and Wizard's Protection Program' because the people who killed her parents were Death Eaters, and they were after her," he said. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Oh, yes of course, I will adopt her, now I should maybe make her look like me and make it look like she is my distant cousin," she said.

"Ok Tonks, I believe her name should be Stacy Lynn Tonks, and you should make her eyes silver, hair that changes with her mood or to however she wants it, like yours. She should be 5'6" tall, dark skinned like really tanned. You can do the rest yourself," he said, "Oh and she is to be sorted into Slytherin."

"But Minister that house has got lots of Death Eaters sons and daughters in it," Tonks explained.

"Yes, that's what makes it seam un Hermione like and you, Hermione, can owl your friends and tell them your transferring to Drumstrang," he said. He walked out the door.

"Well Hermione there's some parchment, a quill and some ink over on my desk I'd advise you to write your letters quickly," Tonks said.

"Ok," I said walking over to the desk and sitting down. I thought I could do Ron and Ginny's letters in the same one and then Harry's separately.

_Dear Ron, Ginny and the Weasley Family,_

_I am sorry to inform you that I have transferred to Drumstrang, because we have coved._

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. - Don't write back._

Ok done now Harry's.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am very sorry to inform you that I have transferred to Drumstrang because we have moved._

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. – Don't write back._

-----------------------------------------

A/N- I know its short but its an update I hope you liked it please review this is the ending quote-

"Courage is the art of being the only one who knows you're scared to death."


	4. My New Home

**_A/N_- **Wow it seems that people like my story all though I think it kind of sucks anyway I would like to thank-

**blueskyshymoon08 - **_well here's your update. Hope you enjoy it._

**righteye0604 - ** _Yah I thought that it was a good idea to have a 'Young Witches and Wizards program'._

**xoKaSsleox – **_I'm very glad that you loved it._

**The Lonely Goatherd -** _I'm glad you liked the chapter._

**Queenofhell -** _Umm yah she has to transfer to Slytherin because Dumbledore has got a plan for her and Draco spoiler I no but u might be more excited now. And as for your other question I can't say anything._

**Nathifa Femi -**_ no problem_

**GuardGirl07 - **_lol I will try to use your advise._

**Sirusblackshottie - here's**_ the next one._

**God'sGirl88- **_yes it will be interesting._

**AnlmeRuLe101 – **_ok continuing it._

**Hermione Charlotte Granger –**_ I'm sorry it was to short._

Thank you so much.

**Draco's-Ice-Princess666**

**"Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever."**

**Summery**- Hermione Granger has had some changes made to her life that only 1 person has noticed. Her parents have been murdered before her very eyes by Death Eaters. Of course they didn't notice poor Hermione Granger hiding in a closet were her mother told her to hide. Hermione is going into her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Chapter 4- My New Home**

"Come on Hermione I mean Stacy we have got to get you to my house so that I can change your look and you can see your room," Tonks said.

"Ok," I said.

"Hold on to my arm, we are going to Apperate," Tonks said.

"Ok," I said holding onto her arm.

With a pop we were in a very nice house. "Welcome to my house Stacy, this is the living room the kitchens just to you're right and to the left of that there is a bathroom," She said.

I looked around the living room, it was beautiful. There was a mahogany coffee table in the center of the room. It had two couches across from each other, and a chair looking into the fire place were above sat a Plasma TV. "Wow Tonks this is so pretty," I said.

"Well there is a spell on you're room that it will be as exactly as you want it. And if you want to change it you just think hard and it will change, same ass if you want some more stuff in your room. But before I show you your room lets change that appearance," she said.

Tonks started to mumble spells and I felt myself shrink 1 inch, my eyes tingled, my hair suddenly was straight, my small chest had grown to a C cup, and my skin changed darker.

"Wow, that looks better then I thought it was going to," Tonks said.

"I'll be right back," I said walking over to the mirror in the bathroom. I looked into it and instead of seeing busy haired, bucktoothed, bookworm Hermione Granger I saw a girl so pretty she resembled a vela. It took me a minute but I figured out I was the girl. I looked hot. My hair was a pink with purple streaks in it, my eyes a silver and my chest grew 2 cup sizes. It felt very uncomfortable with and A cup on. "Uhhh… Tonks?" I called.

"Yes Stacy?" She asked.

"Can you fix my bra it was compressing them it's very uncomfortable?" I asked.

"Oh yeah of course," Tonks said mumbling a spell and my chest felt better now that it wasn't getting compressed.

"Thanks Tonks," I said.

"Its no problem lets go see you're room," she said.

"Ok, then I'm going to get some sleep because I have to still get my books," I said.

"Oh, don't worry about that the Ministry bought them already there in you're room," she said.

"Oh ok," I replied.

Tonks started up the steps towards my soon to be room. Now Stacy just go trough that door and you can go to sleep my room is just across the hall if you need anything," she said.

"Ok, good night," I said walking into my room.

I was too tired to look at details right then. So I went to the bed and instantly fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Sorry it took me so long I've been trying to update my other stories. I know it short and I'm sorry but I hope you like it. Please review.


	5. The Train Ride

**Chapter 5-The Train Ride**

-Hermione's POV-

A long week of tears has passed and it was time for me to go back to Hogwarts, and start my life as Stacy Tonks, the Slytherin.

I was all packed and was downstairs waiting for Tonks to come down. We had decided that when we were out in public that I would call her Auntie Tonks and well she'd call me Stacy.

My hair today happened to be a shocking dark black with blonde streaks. Where as Tonks, who had just come down stairs, had a very bright pink with electric blue streaks.

My wardrobe had changed incredibly, instead of wearing the pinks, blues, yellows, purples, well let's just say colors, I'm wearing blacks and grays. My clothes also went from really baggy to tight. Today I was wearing a black corset with blood red lacing and a pair of black ripped jeans. For shoes I had on a pair of black Vanns, a very popular skate shoe.

With my new appearance and clothing style had come make-up. Today I had thick black eyeliner that had a line coming from my eye down my cheek a bit to make it look like I had cried. Some mascara, grey eye shadow and blood read lip stick. You could say I had gone Goth.

I put my leather jacket on and said," You ready to go Tonks?"

"Yeah, Stacy lets go," Tonks said looking at my appearance and shaking her head. She never really liked my new style but appreciated me enough to not say anything to me. Or as she put it, "it's your body to do what you want with".

I grabbed my book bag that had my school clothes in it, my MP3 player and my sketch book inside it. Then I grabbed my trunk and stepped into the fireplace. I grabbed some flew powder and said, "see you at the station, PLATFORM 9 ¾!"

I landed with grace and pulled my trunk out of the fire place so that Tonks could get trough. Se came through not 2 minutes later.

"Come on Stacy, lets get your trunk to the man loading them," Tonks said.

"Ok, lets go, then I'm going to go find a seat," I said.

We walked over to the man and handed him my trunk and turned to Tonks. "Bye Auntie Tonks, I'll see you when I come home fore winter vacation, and don't forget to write," I said hugging her.

"Good-Bye Stacy, I won't forget to write, I love you lots," Tonks said.

I got on the train and headed to the very back of the train. I found an empty compartment and walked in it. I locked the door and pulled the blinds down so that I could get changed. I pulled my pants off and pulled my pleated skirt on. I then unlaced my corset and slid my white shirt on and buttoned it up, but I made sure to leave the bottom one undone and the first 2 undone to show my cleavage. I then kept my vans on, who cares what the teachers say. I shoved my clothes into my bag and rolled my cloak up for a pillow and set it by the window so I could see who came in. I put the blind back up and unlocked the door, so someone else could sit here.

The train started to move so I lay down and pulled out my MP# player and my sketch book. I turned my MP3 player on and started to listen to Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, Avril Levine, Green Day and Blink 182. I started to sketch a rose and it was beautiful but I wanted it to reflect my feelings so I made it look like it was wilting. But before I could finish there was knocking at the door and it opened to reveal Draco Malfoy.

"Do you mind me sitting here, I don't want to sit with my friends?" he asked.

"Sure why not, but I'll probably be sleeping in like 10 minutes if you don't mind waking me up when we get to the school," I said keeping the hate for his father in my mind.

"No I don't mind at all, but can I ask your name, I don't think I've ever seen you before," he said.

"My name is Stacy Lynn Tonks, and I'm a transfer from America," I said. I thought I might join in and play along so I asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, are you related to Nyphradora Tonks?" Draco asked.

"Yeah she's my aunt," I said.

"Oh, cool well I'll let you sleep," he said.

I rolled over and went to sleep.

-End of Hermione's POV-

-Draco's POV- 

Wow she goes to sleep fast, and man is she hot. OH well I guess I'll just read until she wakes up then I can see her beautiful eyes. Wait a minute did her hair just change color the blond streaks are now red? Wow she must have hair like Nyphradora.

I grabbed my potions book out of my book and tried to read it but she is so beautiful it is hard to keep my attention on my book. Wait is she shivering now? Oh well I guess I'll give her my cloak it will earn me some brownie points with her.

-End of Draco's POV-

-Hermione's POV-

I woke up with a nice warm cloak over me. I sat up and stretched to find Malfoy passed out, shivering and cloak less. I took a better look at the cloak that was now resting on my knees. IT had the Slytherin emblem on it.

I looked back at Malfoy and he was now awake and staring at me.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah… yeah actually the best I've had in awhile, and thanks for the cloak," I said passing his cloak back to him.

"Your welcome, I bet we'll be there soon," Malfoy said putting his cloak on.

"Yeah actually were here now, thanks for the company maybe I'll be in you're house, bye," I said putting my cloak on then standing up. I grabbed my book bag and shoved my MP3 player and sketch book back into it and walked out towards the carriages.

Lucky for me I got the one carriage to myself, but the bad thing was I could now see the threasals, I guess it's because I saw my parents being murdered only the people who have seen death can see a threasal. They truly are beautiful, but ugly in they're own way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-** Hey everyone,

I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry I haven't updated for a bit but my internet was cut off so I'm posting now.

Tata for now,

Lip-Gloss-Reaplier


	6. My Life In A New House

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Secretly-In-Love

**Chapter 6- My Life in a New House**

The carriage ride was as uneventful as always. It soon stopped and I stepped out of it to be greeted by Professor Snape. "Stacy Tonks, I presume?" he questioned with his snarl.

"Umm… yes sir," I said.

"You are to come with me to find professor McGonagall where you will wait with the first years to be sorted," he stated sternly and turned and started to walk away. I followed him closely and found us outside the Great Doors for the "Great Hall. "Stay here McGonagall will be here in a moment's time."

Like on cue professor McGonagall walked around the corner with the first years. "Stacy Tonks, I presume?" she asked.

I nodded, "Ok then follow me everyone," she sated walking into the Great Hall.

I allowed all the first years ahead of me and walked in behind them. Everyone's eyes shot towards me. I of course new this would happen, I looked to old to be a first year and Hogwarts has no transfer students, it was new, I was new.

I lined up behind the 1st years to wait for my name to be called. But surprisingly Dumbledore stood up and everyone went quiet.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, those of you who are new, and the rest welcome back. We have a new transfer student, Stacy Tonks, who will be starting her 7th year. She will take the place of Miss Grangers spot as head girl, because unfortunately our Miss. Granger has transferred to Drumgstrang. She will be sorted first, carry on Professor McGonagall.""

"Ok Professor, Stacy Tonks," she called.

I walked through the first years and up to the sorting hat, picked it up, placed it on my head and sat down. The hat started to talk to me, "hello Miss Tonks or should I say Miss Granger! I've been told that the Ministry Officials want you in Slytherin, and so you shall." The hat screamed to everyone "Slytherin."

There was applause from everyone. I quickly took the hat off and ran over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Blaise Zambini, and across from Draco Malfoy. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

The sorting continued with most of the first years going to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The feast started and finished, then Dumbledore stood again. "As you all know the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden as well as Mr. Flitch has asked me to remind you any product found from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes are strictly forbidden. I would like to congratulate our two new heads, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin as head boy and Stacy Tonks of Slytherin as head girl. I'd ask you two to stay afterwards. TO everyone else have a good sleep. Lessons start on Monday!" Dumbledore said.

Everyone got up and left for their specific dorms where Malfoy and I walked up to Dumbledore.

-----------------------------

A/N- I know its short but its and update… please review.


	7. Heads Dorm and A Meeting With Dumbledore

A/N-I t has come to my attention that I have forgotten quotes for the past couple of chapters. So here they are.

**Chapter 1**-_ "Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Lean as if you were to live forever."_

**Chapter 2**- _"What we do today, right now. Will have an accumulated effect on all our tomorrows." _

**Chapter 3**-_ "Courage is the art of being the only one who knows you're scared to death."_

**Chapter 4**- _"If someone listens, or stretches out a had, whispers a kind word of encouragement, or attempts to understand a lonely person, extraordinary thins will happen."_

-Loretta Grizarts-

**Chapter 5**- _"Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can a soul be strengthened, ambition inspired and success achieved."_

-Helen Keller-

**Chapter 6**- _"The only use of an obstacle is to be overcome. All that an obstacle does with brave men is not to frighten them, but to challenge them."_

-Woodrow Wilson-

So there are your quotes from all the chapters and now onto Chapter 7.

**Chapter 7- Heads Dorm and a Meeting with Dumbledore**

We stood in front of Dumbledore awaiting our orders. "Hello, Miss. Tonks and Mr. Malfoy, if you'll follow me, I will take you to your heads dorm," he stated.

Dumbledore started to walk out of the Great wooden doors, and we followed. He led us up a couple of stair cases and into the same corridor his office and living quarters were. We kept walking down the corridor, but stopped abruptly by a picture of our 4 founders (Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowana Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin). Dumbledore spoke, "This will be the entrance to your shared common room, bathroom, kitchen, and library and study area. You both have different dorms at the top of some stairs. In each of your rooms there is a door that connects to my office. Use this when ever you have a question or want to chat. You are free to decorate you room how you please."

"Ok, professor, what is our password?" Malfoy questioned.

"Your password is 'United We Stand'," he said with a smile and left.

I looked at Malfoy, Realizing I would have to live with the son of the man who killed my parents. Maybe if I got close to him he could possibly tell me why his father had been looking for me. Then it hit me, I wasn't me anymore, and nothing could bring my parents back and my life back.

My room was huge. It had in the center, against the wall, a 4 poster king size bed with green and black silk bedding. Across from the bed were 2 french doors leading to a balcony. There was a dresser, bookshelf and 3 doors as well. One of the doors led to a huge walk in closet, where all my clothes were. The next was a door to the shared bathroom. It was beautifully decorated with black ceramic tiles, black porcelain sinks, bathtub and walk in shower.

I walked out and walked over to the 3rd door knowing it would lead to professor Dumbledore's office. I opened the door and appeared in his office.

He looked up at me from his desk with the twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips. "I was expecting you Miss. Tonks," he said. "Take a seat. Lemon drop?"

It ceased to amaze me how he always knew things, at the right time. "No thank-you professor. I am here on graver notes," I said.

"Oh, alright. What's on your mind Stacy?" he questioned.

"I was wondering if I am to go to my parent's funeral. I would really like to, I believe it would or could help my grieving process," I said a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Well, I will see what I can do Miss. Tonks or should I say Granger. If you where to go you would have to go as Stacy Lynn Tonks, not Hermione Ann Granger," he stated firmly the twinkle gone from his eyes.

"I believe that's alright as long as I can go," I stated, "Oh, and professor why did you appoint me Head Girl there should be someone else out there fir for it?"

"Well you see Stacy, Hermione was to be the Head Girl, and so she shall," she said giving me a smile, "As for the funeral I will talk to the Minister of Magic about it."

"Alright, sir goodnight," I said and got up and left through the door and back into my room.

I changed and laid down falling asleep.

I was brutally awoken by someone shaking me awake from a nightmare and this person was…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Cliffy huh? Anyways I hope you enjoyed it here's your quote.

"_Life is an adventure in Forgiveness."_

-Norman Cousins-

A fan cookie to those who figure out which part of the chapter this applies to!


	8. To Trust Or Not To Trust?

**Chapter 8-** To Trust or Not To Trust?

_I was brutally awoken by someone shaking me awake from a nightmare and this person was…_ none other than Draco Malfoy.

I screamed and sat up quickly, accidentally bringing Malfoy's and my head together with a great force. We hit so hard he was knocked backward onto his but.

I had never thought I'd see the day when Malfoy would be sitting on his rear end rubbing his head, pouting like a three year old. It was quite comical, but as soon as it came it left. "Malfoy what are you per say doing in my room?" I questioned.

"Well you see Stacy you woke me with a scream so terrible it was as if someone had placed the crucio curse on you, so I came running to see if you where alright," he stated, standing back up.

"Oh, well it was only a nightmare that's all," I said, letting one single tear roll down my perfectly toned skin, with only me knowing what the dream actually held.

"Ok, well I'll be going then," he said walking out the door.

I carefully lay back down. Why would he care so much, he's exactly like his father a cold, heartless, murderous, deatheater. Or so I thought. Maybe just maybe he is different. He actually had a look of caring and sympathy on his face. I can't trust him though, he is a Malfoy and Malfoy Senior is looking for me.

I should try to find out if he is different. I wonder if he knows why his father is looking for me. I think its time to become a Slytherin and get into this group of people. Tonks will know what to do.

I grabbed a piece of parchment, my green ink, and my feathered quill and started to write.

_Dear N. Tonks,_

_Hello Auntie Tonks, how are things at the Ministry? Everything here at Hogwarts is ok they made me Head Girl! But unfortunately that is not why I write to you this time. I need your advice. A certain Malfoy Jr. has been well nice to put it. Just before now he woke me up from a nightmare, when I looked into his eyes; he looked like he was sympathetic and caring. Do I trust him or not?_

_Sincerely,_

_You're Niece,_

_Stacy L. Tonks_

I folded up the letter, sealed it and attached it to my owl Eragon's leg and sent him away. Hopefully she'll have a response. I carefully laid down in bed and went to sleep in deep confusion.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N- Hey every. Happy b-lated Christmas and happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed this… Here is your quote-

"_Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born."_

_Anaïs Nin_

P.S.- I do not own the name Eragon… the author from the Eragon series does.


End file.
